


My Day

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Day-Danielle Bradbery (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Day

**Author's Note:**

> My Day-Danielle Bradbery (Pandora)

Orion Pax watches as his Sire gives the speech of the Primes on his first orn to be Prime. Some orn he will be up there. 

 

Orion Pax looks out over the crowd gathered. His spark pulses painfully at the thought of his Sire. There can only be one Prime at a time. It was his turn, as Optimus Prime, he would lead Cybertron like his sire and his grandsire. This was his orn to be the leader he’d always dreamed of being. To make Cybertron better. He looks over the crowd, a silver gladiator stands out from the crowd, the small red and yellow sparkling curled up in the other’s arms. His creation who would some orn take his place. Optimus Prime smiles at the Cybertronians gathered before continuing with his speech.


End file.
